


Overkill is Underrated

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, utter crack, violence portrayed humorously?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Poor Overkill, he's always so underrated- or, at the very least underappreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overkill is Underrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Overkill (OC), Blacktop (OC)  
>  **Warnings:** Utter crack, violence portrayed humorously?  
>  **Notes:** I'm sure y'all've heard the line "Overkill is underrated". Well… yeah. This happened. Mostly cuz even though I've always liked the line, Masq went and said, I need an OC named Overkill. So I made one. Tada!!!

" _Take out that radio tower!_ " Blacktop bellowed over the comms.

Overkill was the closest, so he ran to obey his commander. Explosives were rigged with practiced and practical efficiency all around the base of the tower. Then he ran, jumping from the building's roof, and shouted, "Fire in the hole!" Ok, so it wasn't really a hole.

The explosion was spectacular. It definitely took out the radio tower. It also took out the building under the radio tower and any Decepticons still in it. It might also have left a bit of a crater smoking in the ground.

See? Hole, Overkill thought.

" _The frag?!_ " Blacktop snapped, but before he could say more, the sound of thrusters was added to the din of combat. " _Aw, damnit! We got seekers incoming! Heads up, glitches. We gotta take this base!_ "

Overkill looked up and, yep, here came the seekers. He loaded his grenade launcher, excited to test out the modifications he'd made to the standard issue sticky grenades. He lined up a shot, fired, and caught a grey and orange seeker right in the wing. A moment later, the grenade exploded.

It was… impressive.

So impressive that when the grenade exploded, not only did it kill the seeker, it killed the two following him. It might also have knocked Overkill's commander on his aft, because the things Blacktop was roaring over the comms weren't very polite. Some were downright profane and anatomically impossible.

But hey! The sticky grenades were super effective, and Overkill did a fine job taking out the flock of seekers before they could hurt his team. Sure, he missed a few shots, but those buildings weren't that important. Right?

After the battle, as the fires raged and black smoke billowed into the sky, Overkill stood with his team and faced his commanding officer, sure that _this_ time his efforts would be appreciated. Alas, once again, it was not to be.

"That was a good team effort. Bit… excessive on the destruction, but we did our job," Blacktop said as he stood, hands behind his back and chest out. "Cons're gone, the outpost is ours." He paused, jaw shifting a bit like he was chewing his words before he continued. "Of course, we're gonna have ta rebuild before it'll be of use to the Autobots, but… well… Yay team. Grab yourselves some energon and clean up. Dismissed!"

Overkill waited, hopeful until the last moment, but Blacktop turned away to walk off, grumbling to himself. Overkilled heaved a sigh and moved to clean up and get that energon. He was hungry. He could definitely use with a wash to get the soot and smoke off his plating.

Next time, Overkill determined. Next time he'd impress Blacktop and his teammates.


End file.
